


Unprofessional

by Luxy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drama & Romance, F/F, Past Relationship(s), will ft. more idols later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxy/pseuds/Luxy
Summary: TWICE business AU full of gays ft. other idols





	1. New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on AFF and forgot to post here. So welp.

    The monotonous sound of the clicking of keyboards, the rustles of files and papers, the rolling of chairs, soft chatter, and the tap of pens fills the JYS Co. Media Department. Nayeon and Jihyo are standing and discussing schedules by the coffee maker and printer/copy machine. Everyone else is working away at their desks. Jeongyeon steps into the office space, hauling a few boxes in her arms and everyone in the office looks up from their desks to greet her.

 

    “Morning, unnie! What brings you out of your office?” Chaeyoung beams, her eyes barely peeking out from the top of her computer monitor. Her smile dims as she noticed the boxes Jeongyeon is holding.“Morning, everyone. So, I came down to let you all know that you’ll be meeting your new department manager tomorrow.” Jeongyeon addresses her coworkers.

 

    “You are _quitting_?!” “You were _fired_?!” Lisa and Chaeyoung call out at the same time as they shoot up from their desks.

 

    “Woah there. I’m not quitting or getting fired--”

 

    “You’re getting _demoted_?!” the two exclaim in unison.

 

    “What the fu--! HOW DARE THEY! WHO I GOTTA FIGHT? MS. SUNMI... _CEO-NIM_?!” Chaeyoung shouts and cracks her knuckles.

 

    “Jesus Christ, Cub. Calm down and let me finish. I’m just transferring to another department.”

 

    “Will we ever see you again?” Rosé pipes up.

 

    “I’m transferring to the department that shares this floor with us. I’ll be Irene-sunbaenim’s new assistant manager. I’m literally just going to be on the other side of the secretary desk on this floor.”

 

    “Ohh,” the three chorus as Jeongyeon sighs.

 

    “I’ll still pop in and out of the office for the first few weeks, or the first month, to check in with the new boss and make sure she’s settled.”

 

    “She? Is she hot? Single?” Sana calls.

 

    “Seriously Sana? You’re such a snake,” Jihyo sighs.

 

    “I was just asking! For a friend, I swear! I love my Dubu,” she pouts.

 

    “Uh huh…” Nayeon rolls her eyes, “How Dahyun-ssi managed to unknowingly and unintentionally tame you is still a mystery.”

 

    “I heard my name?” the girls turn to see Dahyun leaning over the front desk slightly to look at them through the doorway.

 

    “Nothing Dahyunie! Just saying how cute you are,” Sana grins at the pale girl. The flushing of Dahyun’s face is easy to see on her porcelain skin as she ducks her head.

 

    “Uh… thanks?” Dahyun mumbles slightly as she retreats to her work. Chaeyoung, Lisa, Jennie, Ryujin, and Jeongyeon exchange glances before gagging while Jisu, Rosé, Jisoo, Nayeon, and Jihyo cringe. The guys just smirk at Sana.

 

    “You’re so whipped, Sana. Ask her out on a date, god,” Jennie says to Sana. Everyone else in the office murmurs in agreement.

 

    “She’s clearly into you, but you need to make the move,” Chaeryoung grins.

 

    “You really think so?” Sana blushes.

 

    “ _YES_ ,” everyone in the office echoes exasperatedly.

 

    “M-maybe,” she mutters wistfully to herself. “But seriously, who’s the new boss?” Sana turns back to Jeongyeon.

 

    “You’ll find out tomorrow,” the older girl grins.

 

    “But I wanna know nowww,” Lisa whines, stomping her feet lightly. Jennie locks eyes with her, raises an eyebrow, and scoffs before rolling her eyes, making Lisa pout at her.

 

    “We should do something as a kind of ‘send-off’ party,” Ryujin changes the subject.

 

    “Ohh yeah! How about dinner, bar, and karaoke after today work!” Yuna claps happily.

 

    “That’s a good idea. Maybe unnie can bring in the new boss to join us as a way for her to meet us before she officially starts here?” Yeji adds.

 

    Jeongyeon sighs. “I’ll see what I can do. Let me ask her,” she says as she pulls out her phone to text the mystery woman. The group claps happily and Sana tries to get a peek over Jeongyeon’s shoulder at the contact name, but Jeongyeon swiftly turns and blocks her view.

 

    “She said that she can come,” she reads the response. “What time though? And where?”

 

    “How about at six we start with dinner at a restaurant a few blocks away. The new Chinese restaurant over in Twice Square? After we eat, we can figure out where to go next,” Mina suggests.

 

    “Sounds good, Minari. Is everybody okay with that?” The girls nod but the boys start to apologize.

 

    “Sorry, noona! We had a boys’ night planned,” Felix says, avoiding eye-contact. “Tell us how it goes!”

 

    “Don’t worry about it! It’s not like you’ll never see me again. You boys have fun,” Jeongyeon sends them a wink. The boys grin back at her a give her a little salute. Jeongyeon turns back to her phone to tell the soon-to-be boss. “Alright, she said that she’ll see us there,” she informs everyone a few seconds later. Sana and Lisa high five energetically in celebration.

 

    “Alright everyone, get back to work!” Yeji claps her hand and the group dismisses. The office buzzes with excitement as desk neighbors express their curiosity to each other.

 

 

**Chou T.**

**I might be a little late, is that okay?**

**No problem!**

**Everyone is excited to meet you.**

**See you tonight.**

_Read 11:34 a.m._

 

* * *

 

**_5:57 p.m._ **

**_JYS Co. Lobby_ **

 

    Jihyo steps out of her office and looks around at her coworkers packing up their bags and turning off their computers. She glances inside of Jeongyeon’s office that had been cleaned out mere hours ago, looking like she’d never even been there… Except for the light, but noticeable, splotch on the carpeted floor that was now visible without a rug over it.

 

    That spot was where Jeongyeon’s coffee had landed one day after putting her feet up on her desk and subsequently knocking over her favorite “#1 No-Jam Hyung” mug that Chaeyoung designed as a birthday present. Jeongyeon pulled the small rug in her office over to cover it after she tried for hours to get the stain out and only succeeded in fading it. Jihyo chuckles at the memory of one of her best friends on her hands and knees, scrubbing the crash site vigorously, childish guilty tears misting up her eyes.

 

    “Are you ready Jihyo? We’re heading out,” Nayeon's voice snaps her out of her reverie.

 

    “I’m coming! Hold on,” Jihyo answers as she rushes over to join everyone in the elevator.

 

   Chaeryoung splits from the group and apologizes, explaining that she remembered that she and her sister Chaeyeon had already made plans. The group says goodbye to their coworker and continue on their way through the lobby. Mina (the secretary for the other department) catches up to them, being invited by Chaeyoung to tag along. The girls chat excitedly on their way down and Jihyo buttons up her jacket. They proceed to exit the office building while wishing the front desk workers a good night and make their way down to Twice Square. Everyone seems to be speculating things about their new boss: what she looks like, her name, hobbies, personality... sexuality... etc. (Mostly her sexuality as they are all really fucking gay ;o)

 

    Finally arriving at the small quaint but busy restaurant, Jeongyeon gets them a few large tables. To Jihyo’s right: Nayeon sits with her wife, Jeongyeon, and Momo settles into the seat beside them. Mina sits next to her fiancée, Chaeyoung, the seat across from Mina is empty and the other is where Jihyo sits across from Chaeyoung. Next to the engaged couple sits an unexpectedly quiet Sana with an expectedly shy Dahyun. The next table is where Yeji and Lisa sit, their arms over the shoulders of their respective girlfriends, Jisu and Jennie. At the same table, Ryujin is fondly listening to Yuna as the girl babbles energetically about something while Jisoo and Rosé look at something on Rosé’s phone. Jihyo, who feels quite lonely all of a sudden, is the one who takes it upon herself to look at the menu and order some appetizers and glasses of water.

 

    As Jihyo politely thanks the waiter when they finish taking the order, Jeongyeon suddenly pushes her chair back as she stands up and raises a hand, waving with a grin on her face. Everyone else turns to look at the door to see who Jeongyeon is beckoning over. Jihyo watches Chaeyoung and Sana squint at the figure before both of their eyes widen and they gasp. Sana sputters and nearly chokes on her drink. Dahyun gets startled by Sana’s coughing and begins patting her back, worry reflected in her eyes. Sana recovers and lifts her head up to share a look with Chaeyoung as if they’re both asking each other “ _Is that who I think it is.._?” Jihyo decides to see for herself and turns towards the restaurant entrance. Her mouth goes dry when she looks at the woman walking towards them.

 

    She's _tall._ Really fucking tall. She's wearing black boots with a slight heel, a sleek unbuttoned black blazer over a white dress shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. The top few buttons of the dress shirt are unbuttoned, revealing her smooth collarbone, and wrapped around her neck is a small silver paw charm with a thin chain. Her long light brown hair is pushed behind her left ear and on the other side of her face, her right eye is almost hidden by hair. Her long brisk strides make her hair gently flow back as if there was a fan in front of her face, and swaying with her is a small black purse hanging down over her shoulder. Jihyo swears there's this ethereal glow around her, but probably just her Gay Vision™ going crazy.

 

    “Remember, this is the new boss that you’re drooling over. Very professional~” a voice whispers in her ear.

 

    Jihyo is startled and turns to her right to see Nayeon smirking at her. Jihyo blushes and tries to play her embarrassment off, playfully shoving Nayeon. She tries to distract herself to calm her reddening face as she imagines what she must’ve looked like. Her heart still ends up skipping a beat when the woman stands at the end of the table, right by Jihyo.

 

    “T-Tzuyu..?” Chaeyoung calls out hesitantly.

 

    “Hey Chaeng. Long time, no see."


	2. Catching Up

    Finally hearing the soft voice of this beautiful and mysterious person sends shivers down Jihyo’s spine. She has to resist the urge to reach out and smack Nayeon’s head when she hears snickering coming from beside her. At the confirmation, Chaeyoung gets up from her seat and crashes into the woman’s side, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug. The woman, who Jihyo now knows is “Tzuyu”, pats Chaeyoung’s head fondly as she reciprocates the tight hug. Her gaze lands on Mina who sits watching the two with a fond smile.

 

    “Hi Minguin,” Tzuyu nods at her.

 

    “Tzuyoda. It’s nice to see you again,” Mina gives a full gummy smile. Chaeyoung releases Tzuyu and returns to sit next to her fiancée, intertwining their hands. Tzuyu sees the glint of their rings on their interlocked hands and looks at them, one eyebrow raised teasingly. The couple’s faces flush and Chaeyoung sends her a shy smile as Mina buries her face into her fiancée’s shoulder.

  
    “About time! When did you two become a thing?” Tzuyu looks at them.

 

    “A few months after you left,” Chaeyoung says.

 

    “Finally got the courage to ask her out?”

 

    “Er.. no. She asked me out,” Chaeyoung mutters as her cheeks are dusted pink. Tzuyu looks a little taken aback at first but then starts nodding her head slowly as she processes the information. “That makes sense. I shouldn’t be surprised that you were still a useless gay nervous wreck. I assume she proposed too?”

 

    “N-No actually! I did,” Chaeyoung straightens up and puffs out her cheeks triumphantly.

 

    “ _Barely_. She barely got the words out of her mouth. I had to help her through the last words of her proposal,” Mina adds. Chaeyoung’s cheeks deflate after being exposed. Tzuyu’s gaze then shifts and as soon as it lands on Sana, her face drains and becomes devoid of the warmth it had mere seconds ago. She stares emotionlessly at Sana.

 

    “Minatozaki,” Tzuyu’s voice is cold and formal this time as she addresses the older girl.

 

    “Hey Chew-- uh... Tzuyu,” Sana gulps as she shifts under the stare. Mina and Chaeyoung share a look as Tzuyu keeps boring holes into the side of Sana’s head.

 

    “Oh! You guys went to the same school, right?” Jeongyeon remarks and Tzuyu turns her attention to her.

 

    “Yes. I met Chaeyoung one year before Mina and Sana, but all four of us were in the same high school for a few years,” she confirms.

 

    “Until you disappeared during our third year without telling me,” Chaeyoung mutters and Tzuyu flinches.

 

    “I’m sorry Chaeyoung. Really, I am,” Tzuyu says, her voice sincere and speckled with guilt.

 

    “I know. That was a tough time for you, so I guessed why you left. It still hurt that you didn’t tell me though.” Tzuyu hangs her head. Then she straightens up and addresses everybody, “Oh, I’m sorry. I got carried away and haven’t properly introduced myself. Hello everyone. I am Chou Tzuyu. I will be taking the place of Jeongyeon-unnie.”

 

    “I look forward to working with you all. Please take care of me,” she bows formally to the group who greets and welcomes her warmly as she settles into the empty seat to the left of Jihyo, whose breath hitches when a vanilla scented puff of air wafts into her nose.

 

    “Y-your accent is still as adorable as always. It’s cute that it hasn’t changed after all these years,” Sana smiles shyly at Tzuyu. Jihyo only just then notices the accent when Sana points it out and melts a little inside before scolding her unprofessionalism.

 

    “I would think my accent would get stronger after spending the last 6 and a half years back in Taiwan, returning to Seoul only a week before now.” Sana slightly retreats into her shell at the coldness of the response, her confidence ebbing.

 

    “So… What about your love life?” Mina asks.

 

    “I’ve been hooking up here and there, but nothing serious.”

 

    “Hookups? What happened to the Tzuyu I knew?” Sana teased, seeming to have mustered up her courage.

 

    “I left her on that sidewalk corner outside of the cafe in the rain, right where she was left. I threw her out, just like her heart had been that night.” Tzuyu stares with challenging eyes at Sana. Her old friends flinch and everyone else stares at her, caught off-guard and confused. Sana looks at her lap, Mina is suddenly very interested the tablecloth and she rubs the back of her neck, and Chaeyoung focuses on stirring the ice cubes in her drink around with a straw. Tzuyu blinks and seems to realize what she just said. She pushes her chair back and stands up.

 

    “Please excuse me,” she mutters quickly and bows her head before briskly making her way out of the restaurant. Mina puts her hands on Chaeyoung’s and Sana’s shoulders when they shoot up to follow her.

 

    “Come on, you two know better than that. If any of us go out there right now, she’s going to shut down. Hell, I have the best chance out of the three of us and it’s still really low. If someone’s gonna check up on her, it can’t be one of us,” Mina reminds the two. Chaeyoung and Sana slump back down into their chairs.

 

    “What do you mean ‘shut down’? What’ll happen?” Jihyo asks.

 

    “She’ll wall herself in and probably start overthinking things. She might also start feeling really guilty that she disrupted the harmony of our group and then resign to ‘fix’ what she ‘broke’,” Mina sighs. “She’d probably leave too if she’s not going already.”

 

    “How about sending Jihyo to check on her?” Nayeon butts in, nudging Jihyo. “Since you’re her assistant and all.”

 

    “Yeah! Jihyo-unnie please!” Chaeyoung pouts at her.

 

    “But, we just met? Is that really ok? Like, I don’t know if she’d be comfortable.”

 

    “It’ll be ok! Please!” Jihyo sighs and makes her way outside.

  
  


    Jihyo steps into the cool evening air and hears a voice. She turns to see Tzuyu on her phone, leaning against a sleek black car parked a little ways from the restaurant.

 

    “Please, I need you … Of course, no attachments. That’s what we agreed on when we met … You don’t need to stay up and wait for me … I swear to god if I get home and find you on the bed in my lingerie _again_ , I’ll kick you out and not give you any money … Yeah, help yourself. See you later … Bye,” Tzuyu hangs up with a roll of her eyes.

 

    Jihyo processes the conversation and is a little taken aback. “ _No attachments, money… So that was her friend-with-benefits? One of her hookups?... Lingerie?_ ” And there goes her mind. Right down the gutter. She looks down and smacks her head (like that’s going to do anything to clear it.)

 

    “Jihyo?” She snaps her head up to see Tzuyu pushing herself off the car, walking towards her. Dark eyes lock with hers, freezing her in place.

 

    “Ah, Miss Chou! S-Sorry, I didn’t mean-- ahem, _want_ \-- to eavesdr-- er, _interrupt_ your call so… yeah… And, I-uh wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jihyo stumbles on her words, her cheeks flush as she’s reduced to a blubbering mess in front of this beautiful woman.

 

    “Right.. sorry about storming out earlier. Everyone must’ve been surprised,” Tzuyu scratches the back of her head. “I.. remembered.. something, so I had to step out for a minute. I apologize if I made you worried, Jihyo.”

 

    “Everyone was stunned, so I.. volunteered? to go check on you. I hope you’ll stick around, but I understand if you need to go take care of something.”

 

    “..No, of _course_ not...” Jihyo catches the subtle movement and soft jingle of Tzuyu sliding her car keys back into her purse as well as the woman’s hesitation in her voice. “I’ll be staying. It would be a horrible first impression if I left... I’m ready to head back inside with you.”

 

    “Oh, sure! After you, Miss Chou,” Jihyo turns around and heads to the entrance. She holds open the door for her new boss with a polite smile. Her heart skips a beat for the fourth time that night when Tzuyu brushes by her and Jihyo gets a whiff of her fragrance again... And there goes her heart for the fifth time when Tzuyu spins around in the doorway, charming eyes twinkling as she looks down slightly at Jihyo.

 

    “And, please, just call me Tzuyu.” Jihyo only manages to squeak out an “okay” and Tzuyu heads back inside. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and follows her boss to their table, dazed. She swears that her poor little gay heart is going to fail by the end of the night.

  
  



	3. "Friendly" Flirting

    “Did something happen between you two?” Nayeon whispers to Jihyo as she and Tzuyu sit back down.

 

    “Wha--”

    

    “Your face is red.” Oh. Jihyo ducks her head, face getting even redder.

 

    “Woah, are you sick or something?” Nayeon gets concerned and reaches her hand out to feel Jihyo’s forehead. She swats the hand away.

 

    “N-No! I’m fine. ”

 

    “ _Okayy_ then…” Nayeon pulls her hand back, with a grin. Oh, she definitely knows.

 

    “Tzuyu! I ordered for you. I got you that soup that I remember you saying reminded you of your mother’s cooking. I also asked for some bread and a steak dish just in case you didn’t want the soup,” Chaeyoung tells Tzuyu when she sits down.

 

    “Thank you, Chae. I’m surprised you remembered.”

 

    “Of course! We weren’t best friends for nothing!” Chaeyoung grins at her.

 

    The time before and while eating is uneventful compared to earlier. Tzuyu keeps up a polite conversation with everyone. She manages to keep things civil between her and Sana, though they’re both uncomfortably normal when they talk to each other. At some point, Dahyun’s and Sana’s hands find each other and stay together. Every so often, as if to distract herself, Sana turns to Dahyun and feeds her, or asks to be fed with a pout. They (Sana) gradually get more cuddly. Little things about how Dahyun reacts screams gay panic to Jihyo. When Jihyo shares a glance with her other coworkers, they seem to think the same thing… “ _Finally_.” She turns her attention to look at Tzuyu’s side profile when she hears a sigh. Everyone holds their breath when they see her staring at Sana.

 

    “You seem to have finally grown up a little and moved past how you acted before. I’m happy things have turned around for you. Don’t ruin it this time, okay?” Tzuyu addresses Sana. Her eyes glinting with a hidden genuine fondness for the older girl. This makes Sana beam at her as she wraps her arms around Dahyun.

 

    “Yes, ma’am! I won’t let you down,” she grins and places a quick kiss on Dahyun’s cheek before letting her go. The group breathes out a sigh of relief as they successfully get through the minefield that is whatever is between Tzuyu and Sana. It seems to have been disarmed with this resolution. The following interactions between the two are much more familiar and warm. Sana is all smiles and bubbly giggles as she bounces with constant energy and happiness, a burden lifted from her shoulders. The food arrives and Tzuyu’s eyes light up. Chaeyoung grins proudly at the reaction.

 

    Jihyo gets distracted every couple of minutes by her boss. She stares for longer than she means to when Tzuyu daintily pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she dips her head down to meet the spoon carrying soup. Jihyo’s own food in her chopsticks abandoned, mouth still open as if she were about to eat, as she stares. She subconsciously licks her lips as she watches Tzuyu’s soft lips meet with the spoon, sipping the soup.

 

    Nayeon clears her throat and Jihyo is snapped out of her trance. She gulps, feeling her ears grow warm again. She looks up to see Nayeon snickering, Mina sending her a knowing smile, Chaeyoung trying not to laugh and failing miserably, folding in on herself in silent laughter, and Sana sending her a wink when she and Jihyo’s gazes meet. Somehow, Tzuyu is totally oblivious as she keeps eating and talking to people sitting a little further down the two tables.

 

_**7:43 p.m.** _

    By the time the group finishes dessert, they’ve all had a little bit to drink and range on the tipsy scale. They decide to head to a nearby karaoke place to finish off the night with singing and more drinks. The couples cling to each other as they walk, or slightly sway, down the street. Momo is one of the ones, along with Lisa and Yuna, who is on the edge of being drunk. She ends up clinging to Tzuyu’s arm as they leave the restaurant. Jihyo wanted to walk with her but ends up hanging back with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, getting the perfect view of Momo and Tzuyu. The older girl goes to whisper something in the taller’s ear, and Tzuyu ducks her head to whisper something back. Momo blushes and gives her a playful shove before latching right back on. Jihyo should be happy that the boss is getting along with her coworkers, but something about this interaction bugs her. A lot.

 

    “Chill, Jihyo. It’s just some friendly flirting. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, we're all a little tipsy; it’s harmless,” Jeongyeon pokes at her. That doesn’t help Jihyo at all. “Flirting” she scoffs, getting even more irked. “ _Why am I so annoyed?_ ”

 

    “Because you’re jealous,” Jihyo turns to see Nayeon smirking. Oh... She said that out loud. Jihyo speeds up with a huff and passes Tzuyu and Momo to walk with Sana and Dahyun. She feels eyes linger on her as she passes the pair and sends her heart racing at the thought of Tzuyu staring at her with those dark, perfect doe eyes.

 

    “Hey, Sana? What happened between you and Tzuyu?” Jihyo inquires when she matches the couple’s pace.

 

    “Uh, about that… I can tell you if Tzuyu gives the ok, but I still don’t think that it’s really my place to tell. I’d rather she be the one to tell you and not me,” Sana hesitates a little when she answers. Jihyo nods, a little defeated, but she understands.

 

_**7:49 p.m.** _

_**TWICELIGHT: Karaoke & Club** _

    They finally reach the karaoke place and file in, getting themselves a large room and almost immediately start ordering drinks. The room is filled with laughter, chatter, and the clinking of glasses.

 

    “Alright, who’s singing?!” Lisa shouts.

 

    “Jihyo! Jihyo!” her friends chant. They whoop and cheer when she reluctantly gets up and makes her way over to the microphone. Jihyo seems to be able to pick out the feeling of Tzuyu’s eyes on her as she picks a song and starts singing. Without realizing it, she ends up staring right at Tzuyu as she sings even though she at first intended to try and avoid looking at her. Did Jihyo _want_ to serenade her new boss? The answer is: no. Kind of? OK, maybe she did a _little_ bit… _subconsciously_. The woman stares right back at her with something glimmering in her eyes and doesn’t stop as Jihyo moves to sit back down. The girls erupt in applause then suggest that she and Jisoo sing a duet. She turns back around after being  The two soulful and unique voices make a powerful combination as they reverberate in the room and leave the rest speechless.

 

    Next, Nayeon drags her wife up to sing and Lisa and Jennie go after them, rapping. Lia and Rosé do a duet, the bubbly duo of Yuna and Sana take a turn, Yeji pulls Ryujin up with her, and Chaeyoung convinces Dahyun to rap with her. Mina shyly declines the first time, but eventually gives in and sings with her fiancée. Plenty of songs go by until the group turns their attention to the only two who haven’t participated yet, mainly their new boss.

 

    “Come on, Tzuyu! Give it a go,” Lisa grins at her, tugging the woman by her sleeve.

 

    “This isn’t really my scene. I’m more of a dancer than a singer,” Tzuyu admits.

 

    Lisa, Momo, and Ryujin perk up a little bit after hearing this and grin at each other.

 

    “Lucky for us, there just so happens to be a nightclub in the basement of this building!” Ryujin beams. “Let’s move the party downstairs!”

 

    The girls grab their things and make their way into the booming nightclub.  They follow after them. Creaking open the door, the faint booming turns into the full-on blasting of music and the smell of alcohol and sweat, as well as a weird mix of perfumes and colognes, bombards their noses. Lisa and Ryujin lead them over to an empty booth where they order more drinks. They chat for a little more and most of them get drunk.

 

_**9:07 p.m.** _

    Sana, being a clingy drunk, latches onto Dahyun and does not seem to want to ever let go. She peppers the girl with kisses and lingering touches, flirting into the younger girl’s red-tipped ears.

 

_**9:16 p.m.** _

    Nayeon drunkenly tries to seduce her wife but ends up falling all over the place due to the lack of coordination. Jeongyeon laughs at her while she tries to calm down her wife who is now balling her eyes out, pulling her onto her lap and hugging her tight as she kisses Nayeon’s cheek.

 

_**9:23 p.m.** _

    Ryujin, Lia, and Yeji are dragged onto the dance floor by a drunk, hyper Yuna who makes them all link hands as they are swallowed by the crowd.

 

_**9:27 p.m.** _

    Chaeyoung and Mina are in their own serene world in the booth, playing with each others’ hands, gazing into each others’ eyes, cuddling, and speaking in low voices with smiles on their faces. Tzuyu watches them for a while with fond eyes and lips twitching up, trying to hold back a smile. She takes a quick photo of them and turns her gaze to Sana and Dahyun. The ghost of a smile disappears from her face before reappearing a few moments later, looking more conflicted than loving as she hastily looks away.

 

_**9:35 p.m.** _

    Yuna reappears and bounces over to pull Lisa and Rosé away from their girlfriends and into the abyss of partygoers. Jennie sighs and waves Lisa off with a smile when the girl turns back to look at her with a pout, holding out her hand. Lisa gives her one last look and drops her hand, turning back to follow Yuna’s pull. Jennie and Jisoo start talking which turns into hysterical laughter as they fool around and down more drinks.

 

_**9:46 p.m.** _

    Jihyo looks around for her best friends and rolls her eyes when she manages to catch a glimpse of a disheveled, messy-haired Jeongyeon just before she’s yanked into the bathroom by Nayeon. Jihyo turns her attention back to her boss when Tzuyu sighs and gets up after a moment, moving to stand near a seated Momo and offers her hand. Momo blushes slightly before taking it and Tzuyu leads her onto the dance floor. Jihyo can’t help but follow after them. Luckily, the girls don’t go too far into the throng of people, otherwise, Jihyo probably would’ve lost them. When she notices the two stop, she hangs back and watches from a distance.

 

    The girls have managed to find Yuna’s group and start dancing near them. Ryujin and Lisa whoop when Tzuyu and Momo start dancing. They’re both improvising, but somehow they manage to piece their moves together smoothly and make it look as if it were a routine they’d practiced before even though they’d just met a few hours ago. One of their motions effortlessly compliments the other’s as they gradually get closer. Their bodies are flush against each other and their hands slide around as Momo and Tzuyu continue to dance. It’s sensual and captivating; Jihyo can’t seem to take her eyes off of the tall woman.

 

    Momo is easy for Jihyo to read: a playful and flirty smile dancing on her lips as she has to slightly tilt her head up to look at her dance partner, drunken lust in her eyes. Tzuyu on the other hand, is the opposite of easy, being the quite the mystery: face not revealing any sort of clue to how she’s feeling besides her flushed complexion due to the amount of alcohol she’s had. Jihyo’s body grows a little _too_ hot, not because of the radiating body heat from sweaty bodies jostling her as she stands and watches, but because her tipsy mind starts wandering off to imagine Tzuyu touching _her_ instead of Momo.

 

    The last thing Jihyo wants to happen happens: Tzuyu’s eyes find hers among the crowd.


	4. Drunk Tzuyu ft. just tipsy Jihyo

    Jihyo wants to at least _try_ and turn away and do a horrible job at acting like she was looking somewhere else and not drooling, but does she? No. She just freezes mid gawk, only managing to close her mouth. Tzuyu winks at her just before she turns around in her dance. That snaps Jihyo out of it and she books it for the bar, ears burning. Even though she has quite the high alcohol tolerance, she’d rather take it slow, and sips on a beer for a couple of minutes before she feels someone slide in next to her at the counter.

 

    “I’ll take a shot of tequila, thanks.” Jihyo nearly spits out her drink when she hears that voice. She turns her head to see Tzuyu beside her, leaning on the counter.

 

    “H-Haven’t you already had quite a bit to drink? At this rate, you’re going to be really drunk,” she says to Tzuyu, who doesn’t respond. Jihyo sees her face and how troubled she looks. Tzuyu’s drink arrives and she sips it.

 

    “Is this because of Sana?” Tzuyu visibly stiffens. Bingo. The woman doesn’t say anything and downs the rest of her drink in seconds which makes Jihyo feel a little sick just by watching. Tzuyu grimaces as she swallows and places her glass back on the counter. She slides it towards the bartender who deftly picks it up and cleans it. Seeming to ignore Jihyo’s remark, she turns to her and gestures to the dance floor.

 

    “I saw you watching.” Jihyo blushes, a small part of her had hoped that Tzuyu didn’t notice. Sadly, that isn’t the case. “Would you like to dance?”

 

    “I’m not a very good dancer but… okay.” She straightens and Tzuyu takes her hand to lead her through the crowd. When they finally find a spot and start dancing, Tzuyu keeps a respectful distance from Jihyo, who’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little disappointed. It’s more like they’re dancing near each other rather than together.

 

    Suddenly Tzuyu pulls her close from behind so their bodies are flush against each others’. Jihyo lets out a squeak of surprise that’s swallowed by the loud music and is glad Tzuyu can’t see her face that’s burning at the closeness. Jihyo’s just about to ask what she’s doing when Tzuyu leans down closer to her ear to be heard.

 

    “Sorry. There’s this guy near us that seems to be creeping a little bit. I don’t like the way that he’s looking at us— well, at you,” Tzuyu’s breath tickles Jihyo’s ear as the woman explains barely loud enough to be heard over the booming music. 

 

     _“Me? He’s probably looking at you. I can’t blame him,”_   Jihyo thinks to herself. She tries her best not to focus on Tzuyu’s arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Or Tzuyu’s chest pressed against her back. Or Tzuyu’s hot breath against her ear. Or Tzuyu’s soft cheek against the side of her head. Or— there goes Jihyo’s heart again for the nth time. Jihyo turns herself around in the embrace and slightly inclines her head up to meet Tzuyu’s half-lidded eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are unfocused. She mumbles something and the strong smell of alcohol makes Jihyo crinkle her nose.

 

    “Sorry. What was that?”

 

    “You’re beautiful,” Tzuyu slurs. She raises a hand to caress the side of Jihyo’s face and stares into her eyes. Jihyo stares right back. She’s not able to think, let alone able to tear her gaze away. Tzuyu’s face inches closer and Jihyo’s heart starts hammering in her chest louder than and as fast as the club’s music. Tzuyu’s gaze flutters down to Jihyo’s lips and she licks her own. The shorter girl’s eyes are instinctively drawn lower to the other’s lips as they near. Everyone around them seems to disappear and the music becomes muffled as she closes her eyes and waits for the impending kiss.

 

But it never happens. Jihyo opens her eyes when she feels something against her forehead and wisps of air hitting her lips. Tzuyu has their foreheads pressed together.

 

    “Sorry. I’m not feeling that great. Otherwise, I would’ve… I mean I still want… I mean I’d like— No, I mean,” Tzuyu stumbles over her words. Apparently, the responsible part of her brain is sober enough to try and stop her unfiltered drunken babbling. It’s fighting to hold a comment back and a curious Jihyo wants it to slip through.

 

    “What?”

 

    “I— Nevermind. It’s nothing,” Tzuyu mutters and pulls away. Jihyo lets it go and takes Tzuyu by the hand to lead them back to the group’s booth. 

 

    All the other girls are packing up their things if they haven’t gone out the door already. Most of the girls call for a ride home while a few like Yeji and Mina, who are sober enough, drive them and their significant others home. Bit by bit, the group thins out to leave Jihyo, Tzuyu, Ryujin, Yuna, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon.

 

    “Alright. Goodnight you two. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Jeongyeon calls out over the music as she props Nayeon up to lean on her shoulder.

 

    “Wait! What about Tzuyu?”

 

    “I’ve got my hands full already, sorry Jihyo. We’re walking since we live pretty close,” Jeongyeon gives them one more wave as she drags Nayeon out.

 

    “Ryujin?” Jihyo turns hopefully to the younger girl.

 

    “Sorry. She—”

 

    “Myyy nammme isss HUSSEY! Hussey loves Joanne~!”

 

    “Drunk Yuna—”

 

    “HUSSSEYYY!!!”

 

    “—is enough of a handful.” Ryujin gives Jihyo a salute as she pulls along her jumping and giggly girlfriend. Jihyo sighs in defeat and spins around only to find that Tzuyu is gone. She panics and starts looking around. She looks outside, checks the bathrooms, scans the mob of dancers for the tall woman, and finally goes to the bar. 

  


    She finds Tzuyu leaning on the counter once more and, from what Jihyo can tell, is flirting with a random girl next to her. 

 

    Tzuyu has a hand on the girl’s knee as she speaks in a low voice. The girl giggles and gives her suggestive looks as she leaves lingering touches on Tzuyu’s arm. Jihyo practically barrels towards them. Jihyo watches as Tzuyu and the random girl’s faces start inching closer together. She impulsively tugs on Tzuyu’s arm and pulls her away from the counter to separate the two. The pair look at her in surprise and Tzuyu’s stare turns from confused and angry to one of realization and... guilt? The woman raises her hand to try and get the bartender’s attention but Jihyo quickly pulls it down.

 

    “No! Nope! Don’t you dare. You are _not_ having any more drinks. We need to get you home,” Jihyo shoots a glare at the random girl and starts dragging the tall woman away. She grabs both of their purses and supports a wobbly Tzuyu as they make their way outside.

  
  


    By the time they make it back to the restaurant and Tzuyu’s car, Jihyo is wiped out. She didn’t expect the taller woman to be leaning on her so much. She props Tzuyu up on her car as she rummages through the girl’s purse for the car keys. She opens the passenger side door and plops Tzuyu down in the seat then walks around to the driver’s side. Jihyo turns the keys and the car roars to life. She takes a second to appreciate the purr of the engine, marveling at how expensive it must’ve been.

 

    “Hey, where do you live?” she asks the drunk girl. Tzuyu manages to mumble out an answer and Jihyo starts driving. “Alright,” she sighs. “A 40-minute drive give or take with traffic. Fun.”

 

    At first, Jihyo is worried about dozing off at the wheel due to how tired she is and the alcohol is not helping with that. But, she quickly realizes there’s no chance of her resting because Tzuyu’s hand finds its way to rest on her thigh. She desperately tries not to pay attention to it when she feels it rubbing up and down.

 

    “You know that girl back at the bar?” Tzuyu speaks up.

 

    “Hm..?” Jihyo hums disinterestedly.

 

    “I was only doing that because she looked like you. _I thought that was you_ ,” the woman mutters the last part, thinking Jihyo couldn’t hear. She does hear it and her thoughts start racing.

 

     _“She was only going to kiss her because she thought it was me? So she wanted to kiss me? Would she kiss me? Does she want to? Because I w— And, oh god, the flirting.”_ Her heart is pounding the rest of the way to Tzuyu’s home.

 

    They finally pull up to a large fancy apartment complex. Tzuyu mumble-directs her to the garage where she also tells Jihyo what code to punch in to get in.

 

    “Welcome home Ms. Chou,” the machine startles Jihyo.

 

    “Huh,” she breathes and drives carefully through the pristine garage as her boss guides her to her dedicated parking spot. They get out of the car and Tzuyu sways over to the elevator with Jihyo right behind her. They get in and Tzuyu hits the button for the 19th floor. Tzuyu leans against the wall of the elevator and her eyelids flutter as she tries to keep them open. She also leans her head on Jihyo’s shoulder. The older girl marvels at the view from the elevator’s glass back wall and stares out over the city.

  


    The elevator finally dings open and they step out through the metal doors. Tzuyu takes Jihyo’s hand in hers and leads her down the immaculate hallway to one of the white doors. When they stop, Jihyo reaches to look for the key in Tzuyu’s purse and slots it into the lock. It clicks and she swings the door open.

 

    “How’d it go?” a voice calls from the main room in a foreign language. Jihyo helps Tzuyu stumble inside and closes the door with her foot. She notices a head of brown hair poking over an arm of the couch and the TV turned on. Tzuyu seems to perk up at the sound of the person’s voice as she breaks away from Jihyo. She jogs over and throws herself on the couch, effectively crushing the person on it.

 

    “I’m home Ellie~”

 

    “Oomph! What the hell, Tzuyu? Just how wasted are you?” Jihyo walks to peer over the couch and sees Tzuyu laying on another woman. “Ew, you’re sweaty! Get off! God, you reek of alcohol. I said off, Tzu!”

 

    The woman pushes Tzuyu off of her and gets up. She spins around to finally notice Jihyo. Tzuyu stands up after her and latches on to the unknown woman, burying her face into her shoulder. Jihyo gets a good look at the other woman. She’s the same height as Jihyo and her doe eyes and button nose are similar to Tzuyu’s. She has silky long brown hair, flawless fair skin, and thin lips. She’s wearing a long black button-up shirt and Jihyo doesn’t think she’s wearing any pants, if she is, the shirt is covering her shorts.

 

     _“I’m tired, Ting-yan,”_   Tzuyu mumbles into her shoulder.

 

     _“I know, Zi-Yu, but you need to go take a shower, baby,”_   she gives Tzuyu a little push towards a hallway. She whines and grumbles but shuffles down the short hallway. They hear a door shut followed by running water.

 

    “You must’ve dragged her ass home. Thanks for that. I’m Elkie Chong by the way,” the woman reaches out her hand to shake Jihyo’s.

 

    “Park Jihyo. I’m going to be Tzuyu’s personal assistant, she’s replacing my old boss.”

 

    “Ah, I see. I’m sorry you had to deal with this. I hope she wasn’t too bad.”

 

    “No problem. She wasn’t that bad,” Jihyo looks down and scratches the back of her neck. Elkie narrows her eyes but shrugs.

 

    “I’m assuming you drove her car here?” Jihyo nods. “How do you plan on getting home?”

 

    Jihyo opens her mouth to answer but a yawn comes out.

 

    “Alright. You’re staying overnight.”

 

    “No. It’s fine. I couldn’t—”

 

    “I insist. Tzuyu would say the same if she weren’t so drunk.” Elkie looks her up and down.

 

    “I’ll grab you a change of clothes. I don’t think you’ll be able to fit any of my shirts considering,” she gestures at Jihyo’s chest. “I’m pretty thin. You’d fit my pants better though, hers would be too long...”

 

    Elkie keeps muttering to herself about whose clothes to use as she walks down the hallway to the bedroom. Suddenly her head pokes out from around the hallway’s corner.

 

    “Oh, make yourself at home. I’ll grab you a blanket for the couch.” Jihyo nods as she takes her shoes off and puts them by the coat hanger. She shrugs off her jacket and shuffles over to the couch where she sits down. Her back is straight as she takes the time to look around.

 

    The walls are painted a flawless pearl white and the floor is polished wood painted black. Under her toes is a plush cream-colored carpet and in front of her is a modern black coffee table. Across from the hallway, in the middle of the wall on the right is a marble fireplace. On its mantle sits a few picture frames and statuettes. To the right of the alcove for the front door is a kitchen area with a white marble island and counters and floor. Across from that to the left is a modern black dining table and chairs. Jihyo whips her head around to peer down the hallway. A beam of light shines from an open door where a voice comes from.

 

    “Tzuyu! No! Get dressed! Don’t you—”

 

     _“Thud.”_

 

    “Off! Get some clothes on your naked ass! And finish drying off for God’s sake! … You don’t need my help to dry your hair! … No, I don’t need to change. Hands off my shirt!”

 

    After some more rustling, Elkie finally reappears in the hallway with some clothes slung over one arm and a blanket over the other. Tzuyu’s head peaks out of the bedroom doorway and Elkie spins around. She gently pushes the girl back in the room and shuts the door.

 

     _“No coming out until you’ve finished getting dressed!”_   Elkie continues walking back to the main room. She shakes her head with a laugh. “Sorry about that. Here you are.”

 

    Jihyo is handed the clothes and blanket. She notices the wet spots on Elkie’s clothes.

 

    “Is she always like that when she’s drunk?”

 

    “It depends. She’s really comfortable around me, so she kind of acts like a kid. Why?”

 

    “She wasn’t acting like that with me. She was…” Jihyo blushes.

 

    “Bold?”

 

    “That’s one way to put it, yeah.” Elkie nods knowingly.

 

    “Her drunk personality can change depending on how she feels about someone with her,” the girl winks at Jihyo. Elkie turns around to let Jihyo change. “Does everything fit okay?”

 

    “Yup, thanks. Now—”

 

     _“Ting-yannie~”_

 

     _“I’m coming. Give me a minute, Tzuyu.”_   Jihyo looks behind Elkie and down the hallway to see Tzuyu bounding over. She launches herself at Elkie’s back and wraps her arms around her waist. Elkie stumbles forward a little bit with a grunt. “Go back to your room. You need to go to sleep. I’ll be by in a minute.”

 

    “Kisses~”

 

    Jihyo’s eyes widen at the aegyo as she looks between Elkie and Tzuyu. _“I thought Tzuyu wasn’t dating anyone? They sleep together? They’re closer than just hook-ups.”_

 

    Elkie sighs and turns her head to look at the taller girl and Tzuyu pouts at her. She lets go and the other woman fully turns around and gently grabs her head.

 

     _“What am I going to do with you?”_   she mutters.

 

    Elkie briefly goes on her tip-toes to press a tender kiss to Tzuyu’s forehead. The tall girl’s face lights up with a content smile at the contact. Elkie lets her go and Tzuyu gives her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping back to her room. Jihyo lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

    “Actually Jihyo, you can take my spot in the guest room. It’d be rude of me to have a guest sleep on the couch. I’ll take the couch. Leave the blanket and follow me.”

 

     _“Oh. Of course, there’s a guest room. They don’t sleep together.”_   Jihyo gets up and follows Elkie down the hallway. They turn right and into the room across from Tzuyu’s closed door.

 

    The room has white walls and a polished oak wood floor. To the left when they walk in, the king bed’s oak wood headboard is pressed against the middle. The frame is also light oak wood and the sheets and pillows are white with a navy blue duvet. A mirror hangs on the opposite wall and under it sits an oak wood dresser. The wall they face when they come in is just one large window with a white armchair in the right corner of the window. Next to the armchair and against the wall sits a small wooden bookcase between the chair and the dresser. There isn’t much decoration, only a singular painting on the wall across from the window and a small fake plant in the corner diagonal from the armchair. Still, it’s a very immaculate room.

 

    “Alright. The bathroom is next door. Let me know if you need anything, like a toothbrush. I’m sure Tzuyu has spares somewhere. You should close and lock your door when you go to sleep. Tzuyu tends to, especially when she’s got something bothering her, have trouble falling asleep and so she likes to come across the hall to cuddle with me. But it won’t be me in this room, so...”

 

    “Good to know. And, a toothbrush would be good.”

 

    “Got it. I’ll be back in a second.” Elkie slips out of the room and Jihyo hears the door to the bathroom open followed by rustling. A few minutes later, Elkie slips back in.

 

    “I found you a toothbrush. It’s the one on the side of the sink. I also grabbed you a cup from the kitchen. Goodnight.”

 

    “Thanks, Elkie. Goodnight.” Elkie gently shuts the door behind her and Jihyo hears the soft pad of her feet against the wood as she moves down the hall.

 

    After Jihyo finished getting ready to sleep, she settles in bed. She sinks into the mattress, she wasn’t expecting it to be so soft. But thinking about the rest of the house, it makes sense. Tzuyu definitely has the money. The pillows are just as soft and as soon as she pulls the covers over herself, she falls asleep.

  


    At some point in the middle of the night, Jihyo stirs. The door to the room cracks open. Her eyes are half-lidded as she rolls over and glances at the door. A shadow slips in and the door is closed again. Jihyo’s eyes fall closed again as she snuggles into her pillow. The sound of feet padding against the floor wraps around to the other side of the bed. She feels the mattress sinks and the covers behind her being slightly lifted before a warm presence joins her in bed. It scoots closer until it’s pressed up against her back and arms snake around her waist. Jihyo feels, what seems to be, a face snuggle against her neck. Legs come up and get tangled in her own as warm puffs of breath hit her neck. Jihyo quickly falls back asleep, not aware that she’s being spooned.

  
    The last thought that goes through her mind before she drifts off is, _“I forgot to lock the door.”_


	5. Morning Pleasentries

    Jihyo’s eyes blink open and she rolls over. She sees the empty side of the bed, showing no sign of another person in it besides her.

 

    “Was it a dream?” Jihyo mutters as she pushes back the covers. However, the small crinkle and indent in the sheets on the other side says otherwise. Her face flushes a little from thinking about the cuddling. She slings her legs over the side of the bed and stretches.

 

    She shuffles out into the hallway. The sounds of shouting and sizzling are coming from the main room. She sniffs the air and smells eggs, toast, and coffee. Jihyo peeks her head out of the hall to see Elkie sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island, stirring a cup of coffee. She recognizes Tzuyu’s back, standing in front of the stove.

 

    “— told you this would happen! Are you sure you can handle being around her?”

 

    “Yes! I’ll be fine! I’ve moved on!” Tzuyu slams a hand on the counter, frustrated.

 

    Elkie scoffs as she shakes her head and exaggeratedly shrugs her shoulders, “Because how you fucking reacted is totally something that someone would do when they’ve moved on!”

 

    “I’m not a kid anymore! You don’t need to babysit me!”

 

    “This can’t keep happening, Tzu! I don’t want you near her—”

 

    “We work in the same fucking office and department, Elkie!”

 

    “— or even looking in her direction! I. will. not. allow you to keep moping about that.. that _bitch_.”

 

    “Don't fucking call her that! You know it's not her fault. Anyway, look— I was stressed okay?!” Tzuyu throws her hands up in the air. “I fixed things between us like grown-ups. I said what I needed to say to let go. It’s all in the past now. I was drinking because I just wanted to let loose after all that stress.”

 

    “It’s— I’m just worried. I don’t want you going back to… well… you know,” Elkie sighs. Tzuyu lifts her pan off the stove and puts her filled plate on the island next to Elkie’s arms. She runs a hand through her hair and leans across from Elkie over the island. Elkie grabs her hands and places a kiss on the back of one of them.

 

    “I’m sorry... At least I have you this time. Thanks for staying with me.”

 

    “Of course. Someone has to make sure your ass is sane. It’s ridiculous that that’s how we met. The girls miss you by the way,” Elkie caresses Tzuyu’s cheek.

 

    “Then you should take them to visit sometime. I’ve missed them too. Do you need a ride to work?” Tzuyu nuzzles into her palm. All of this affection leaves Jihyo feeling confused as jealousy roots itself in her stomach.

 

    “No. I’ll be fine. Worry about your guest,” Elkie nods her head back towards where Jihyo is standing.

 

    “O-Oh.” Tzuyu clears her throat. She instantly recoils and frees herself from Elkie as her walls come back up. “Good morning, Jihyo.” Elkie shakes her head with a cheeky smile and continues eating. “I made breakfast. Coffee is over there,” she points at the coffee machine on the counter by the microwave.

    

    “Okay, thanks.”

 

    “If you want tea, let me know.”

 

    “No, it’s okay. Coffee is good.” Jihyo sits down next to Elkie who slides the plate of food over to her. Tzuyu pours her a cup of coffee and stands across from them, leaning on the island to eat. They are silent throughout eating.

 

    Elkie stands up and takes her plate and cup over to the dishwasher. She walks over to Tzuyu and hugs her. Tzuyu doesn’t even look up and continues eating.

 

    “I should get going now. Maybe I’ll visit you at work.”

 

    “Have a good day.”

 

    “You too! Call me if you need anything.”

 

    “Call me during your breaks from shooting? Yours should be around the same time as my lunch break.”

 

    “Sure thing!”

 

    After kissing her on the cheek, Elkie walks away from Tzuyu and over to Jihyo. She leans down to mutter in her ear, “She never lies; she’s horrible at it. Even when she’s drunk.”

 

    Jihyo’s eyes widen as she whips her head around to look at Elkie, “W-What's that supposed to—”

  

    “Also, I hope she was a good big spoon.” The woman gives her a wink and a pat on the shoulder before heading to the door. She slips on her jacket and shoes and snags her purse on the way out.

   

    “I’ll call you later! Love you!” Elkie calls out behind her as she closes the door.

 

    “Love you too! You better not forget!” Tzuyu shouts back over her shoulder. Elkie stops closing the door and peeks her head back in which makes Tzuyu raise an eyebrow at her. The woman blows her a kiss, then promptly exits and shuts the door. Jihyo sits stunned, her food abandoned as she mulls over Elkie’s words.

 

    “So,” Tzuyu speaks and Jihyo snaps out of her thoughts, “I can drive us to work unless you’d rather not be seen exiting the same car. You can take one of my cars and I can take my motorcycle. I can also drop you off at the corner so we aren’t arriving together.”

 

    “A ride with you would be fine.”

 

    “Do you want to be let off early?”

 

    “No. It’s okay. We should get ready to leave. Oh, if we have time, can we stop at my place so I can change?”

 

    “We’ll see,” Tzuyu speaks emotionlessly and moves to take Jihyo’s dishes. After putting them in the dishwasher and turning it on, she heads down the hallway and disappears into her room.

 

    “I already took a shower, so you can go ahead,” Tzuyu calls from her room.

    

 

    When Jihyo leaves the bathroom and goes back into the guest room, a black pinstripe blazer, white t-shirt, and dress pants are lying on the bed. She puts the outfit on and is pleasantly surprised at how well they fit. A few moments later and the two are walking down to Tzuyu’s car. They wordlessly get in and Tzuyu smoothly drives them out. She punches in her code and Jihyo hears a click.

 

    “Have a good day, Ms. Chou,” the computer calls out as they wait for the garage door to fully open.

 

    “Last night, I was surprised at how luxurious your apartment building is,” Jihyo breaks the silence as they get on the main drag.

 

    “My father insisted on getting me a place there. I can’t complain, but it is a bit too flashy for me.” The conversation ends there and Jihyo shifts awkwardly in her seat.

 

    Jihyo snaps her attention to Tzuyu when she speaks, “I don’t think we’ll have time to stop at your place. Does everything fit okay?”

 

    “Oh, yes! I’m surprised at how well it fits.”

 

    “Good. I asked Elkie to go shopping and pick out some clothes for you this morning.”

 

    “She’s good at guessing my size, though the blazer isn’t as good of a fit as the other things.”

 

    “The blazer’s mine.” Jihyo suddenly becomes aware of the faint vanilla scent clinging to the garment. “Give it back when you can, no rush.”

 

    Silence settles in the car once more. Jihyo has plenty of questions and Tzuyu seems to pick up on that. It’s hard not to notice. The girl vibrates in her seat and fiddles with her hands as she opens, and subsequently closes, her mouth.

 

    “Ask. We are going to be working closely after all,” Tzuyu sighs and taps her fingers on the steering wheel as she waits for the light to turn green. Jihyo tries to figure out what question to ask first.

 

    “I thought you said you weren’t in a relationship?” she blurts out. Jihyo is just being a curious gay who’s asking for no reason in particular. She’s purely asking because of innocent curiosity and totally not because she secretly wants Tzuyu to actually be single and not lying.

 

    “What do you— Oh, you’re talking about Elkie.” Jihyo nods. “We’re not a couple.” Tzuyu doesn’t say anything more about their relationship so Jihyo tries to think of something else to ask.

 

    “Why did you return to Taiwan?”

 

    “...My older brother was being stubborn. Our father isn’t fit to run our family company anymore, he’s getting too old. My brother argued with our father about inheriting the company. My father’s mind wasn’t going to change, so he sent my brother to a prestigious business school in America. He needed someone to take over for the time being and I was the best option. He’s made sure to educate me on running businesses since I was young. I was nowhere near as knowledgeable as my brother, but I knew enough to hold my own... So, he ordered me to come home.”

 

    “You said it was an order, so did you want to stay? You didn’t resist at all?”

 

    “I would do anything my parents ask of me. I would do almost anything for them. Besides, the timing was just right. I wanted an escape and I got one.”

 

    “Why did you come back?”

 

    “My brother finished his schooling, so I wasn’t needed to run the company in his place anymore. I kind of missed it here, so here I am.”

 

    “Why did you want an escape? I’m guessing it had something to do with Sana based on what happened last night?”

 

    “Yes. We didn’t exactly part on the best terms like what you’d expect from friends.” Tzuyu falls silent and Jihyo doesn’t dare pry anymore about her personal life. They’re still practically strangers.

 

    “So, about work tasks...”

 

    “Yes?”

 

    “You’re going to need to check in on everyone to check how far along they are on tasks: Lia and Jennie are doing English subtitles on videos while Felix, Chan, and Rosé are translating articles to English, Lisa’s doing a few here and there in Thai and Momo’s doing the same in Japanese. Sana and Woojin are drafting new pitches. Nayeon and Yeji are writing reports about the different aspects of the growth of the department based on the popularity of certain topics and making note of criticism; Jeongyeon was writing the reports as well, but since you aren’t up to speed on the statistics here, we don’t expect you to pick up where she left off. Chaeyoung, Yuna, and Han are doing photography; I like to do it too if I get permission. Changbin, Ryujin, and Jisoo are editing and proof-reading. And, I think the others are writing for videos and articles,” Jihyo lists the tasks on her fingers as she goes through her mental checklist. Tzuyu simply nods. “Lunch is from 12 to 1. I don’t think you have any meetings scheduled today, so you can get comfortable in your office...”

 

    “Yes,” Tzuyu speaks up abruptly.

 

    “Yes to what?” Jihyo looks at the driver, confused.

 

    “You can work on photography if you have no other duties. I trust that you can manage your time so it won’t be a problem for either of us?”

 

    “Yes! Thank you,” Jihyo smiles happily. Tzuyu glances at her beaming face and then looks back at the road. Unbeknownst to Jihyo, there’s a small smile tugging at the stoic woman’s lips as her shoulders relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! School's been quite the ass. AP isn't giving me much time to write :(


	6. Chaotic Crackhead Chat

    Jihyo’s phone starts pinging rapidly and the woman sighs. It’s that time of morning where everyone from the office is up and active in their group chat. She quickly silences her phone before it ticks off her boss.

 

    “Sorry about that.” She explains, “Everyone from the office is very active in the morning when they’re getting ready for work or on their way.”

 

    “Sounds… chaotic.”

 

    “Oh, speaking of the chat: I should add you, seeing that you’re one of us now.”

 

    “I suppose. But, I can’t promise that I’ll ever be active or check it. Actually, I don’t think that I’ll ever pay attention to it.”

 

    “That’s okay! It’s just an idea so you can contact all of us at once. So, can I?”

 

    Tzuyu sighs, “Alright.” 

 

    “Oh, and I apologize in advance for these idiots.” Jihyo opens her phone to add Tzuyu to the list. As soon as she does, everyone immediately starts shutting up. The conversation slows and becomes more civilized. Jihyo breathes out a laugh and shakes her head in exasperation at the sudden shift.

 

###  **Department of Media Crackheads, producers of: wtf is wrong with all of you**

 

‘ **Chou** **Tzuyu** ’ joined the group.

 

**Chaeberry**

O.o Good morning, Tzuyu!

 

‘ **Chaeberry** ’ changed ‘ **Chou** **Tzuyu** ’s name to ‘ **Boss-yu**.’

 

**Sanake**

Good morning. ^-^

 

**Nabongs**

Morning, boss!

 

**Momoring**

Good morning, sexy!~

 

(Jihyo does her damndest to ignore the ending of Momo’s message)

 

**Godhyo**

If this was all I needed to do 

To get you guys to shut up

I should’ve added Sunmi-sunbae ages ago -_- | ㅡㅡ

 

**Chaeberry**

^o^

 

**Dubustep**

^o^

 

**Hussey**

^o^

 

**Limario**

^o^

 

**Godhyo**

Stop

 

**Bang-Bang**

^o^

 

**Momoring**

^o^

 

**Princess L(e)ia**

^o^

 

**Sanake**

^o^

 

**Yejesus**

^o^

 

**Godhyo**

Not you too, Yeji…

Oh and

Tzuyu’s not paying attention

She said she probably never will

Which will save her dozens of brain cells

 

**Nabongs**

So... we can just keep saying whatever?

 

**Godhyo**

I mean… 

I guess?

 

**Limario**

^o^

 

**Chaeberry**

^o^

 

**Godhyo**

NO.

We are not doing that again.

 

**Limario**

ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

You heard her, Lisa

 

**Godhyo**

Wait. 

Why are you still here? 

Get out. OUT.

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

Mina’s allowed to stay but I’m not??? T.T

 

**Godhyo**

She’s quiet, sweet, helpful, and minds her own business

You’re.. you

 

**Young chair**

Awwww can’t we keep her?

I wanna keep her :(

 

**Godhyo**

Unnie’s not a dog, Chaeryoung

But fine

The wives are connected by their one brain cell anyway

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

You’re not wrong.

Though, the brain cell is mostly mine

She’s got pretty much nothing going on in there

 

**Nabongs**

EXCUSE ME?! *O*

I will have you know

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

So

Did you get Tzuyu home safe?

 

**Nabongs**

That you are fucking LUCKY to have me

I’m an AMAZING wife

Beauty WITH brains and brawn too

I KNOW you’ve seen my biceps and abs

I’m the whole ass package >-<

 

**Sanake**

I’m pretty sure Tzuyu’s the full package and not you

Right Jihyo?~ ^^

 

**Godhyo**

WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!

 

**Hussey**

Don’t lie~

I can feel the blush thru msg~ ^//^

^//^

^//^

 

**Limario**

^//^

^//^

^//^

 

‘ **Chaeberry** ’ changed ‘ **Nabongs** ’s name to ‘ **Nabrainless**.’

 

**Nabrainless**

YOUNG LADY ISTG (ง`_´)ง

 

**Chaeberry**

ㅋㅋㅋ ↶( *`ω´ )Ψ

Wut r u gonna do about it grandma?

 

‘ **Nabrainless** ’ changed ‘ **Chaeberry** ’s name to ‘ **Chaebitch**.’

 

**Chaebitch**

aLRIGHT MOTHERFUCKER ㅗㅗ (ง`_´)ง

mOM!

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

Anyways

I felt bad so I drove over to check on you

But you didn’t answer the door?

 

**Godhyo**

Hold that thought -_-

 

**Nabrainless**

Ooh were you getting cozy with Tzuyu?

 

**Godhyo**

Chaeyoung and Nayeon: time out corner. Now.

 

**Nabrainless**

wAIT NO! I want to hear the tea! o(╥ u ╥)o

 

‘ **Godhyo** ’ kicked ‘ **Nabrainless** ’ and ‘ **Chaebitch** ’ from the group.

 

**Godhyo**

Ok continue

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

You know she’s just going to read over my shoulder right?

 

**Godhyo**

I know

I just don’t want her to have control over a phone

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

Ok so whato9ija8oskm

 

**Godhyo**

She’s trying to grab the phone, isn’t she

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

Yeahkj jois  adoijw2. A ksmd . aiwdnja a wid

 

**Godhyo**

Whenever you’re ready

 

**Jeong-Hyung**

Ok I locked myself in the bathroom

Where were you last night?

You weren’t at your place

 

**Godhyo**

I ended up staying over at her place for the night.. ^-^;

 

**Limario**

Oooooooooo

I see u ^.~

 

**Jin & tonic**

Scandalous~~~

 

**Inferior Chaeyoung**

Get it gurlll

WTF MY NAME ~_~

I’M GOING TO KILL HER

I’m texting Nayeon -.-

 

**Jendeukie**

Mina, you need to tell your gf to run and hide

 

**Minguin**

Oh dear..

On it 

 

**Dablix**

Did anything happen? ^3^

 

**Godhyo**

Um

Kind of? ;;;;;;;;

 

**Chu chu train**

ㅇ_ㅇ Spill, bitch

 

**Godhyo**

..when we’re on break ^^;

 

**Woojinnie the pooh**

Aw man, fine ㅠㅠ

 

    And with that, Jihyo shuts off her phone with a sigh. Tzuyu only picks up her phone at a stoplight to merely mute the chat and put it back in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, a nickname guide for anyone that's confused in the order they appeared in chat (minus TWICE b/c I'm assuming readers are ONCEs):
> 
> Hussey = Yuna (ITZY)
> 
> Limario = Lisa (BP)
> 
> Bang-Bang = Bang Chan (STRAYKIDS)
> 
> Princess L(e)ia = Lia (ITZY)
> 
> Yejesus = Yeji (ITZY)
> 
> Young chair = Chaeryoung (ITZY)
> 
> Jin & tonic = Hyunjin (SK)
> 
> Inferior Chaeyoung = Rose (BP)
> 
> Jendeukie = Jennie (BP)
> 
> Dablix = Felix (SK)
> 
> Chu chu train = Jisoo (BP)
> 
> Woojinnie the pooh = Woojin (SK)


	7. Welcome to the Department

    They finally arrive at the office building with only a few minutes to spare. Jihyo gets out of the car and goes through the revolving glass door with Tzuyu close behind her. The few secretaries stationed at the front desk smile at Jihyo and call out their “Good morning”s before they do a double-take and openly gawk at the new department head. Tzuyu’s indifferent eyes scan the room before her as she calmly follows Jihyo to the elevator.

 

    “So, a couple of cafes and stuff are linked to this building via that hallway,” Jihyo points at a glass double door at the other end of the lobby as they wait for the elevator. “Also, there’s a full-on food court and mall across the street. And there’s a company gym on the second floor. Just thought I’d point out some of the places nearby.”

 

    Tzuyu nods thoughtfully as she adjusts the sleeves’ cuffs of her dress shirt and blazer. “You can tell me your coffee or tea order just in case you want me to get it for you in the morning.”

 

    “I’ll be okay. I’ll let you know if my mind changes, though. Thanks.” They step into the elevator alongside a crowd of other workers. Jihyo’s pressed up next to Tzuyu and she is surrounded by her scent. She distracts herself from her forming blush by looking at their work schedule on her phone. They finally step out onto their floor and are greeted brightly by Dahyun and quietly by Mina.

 

    “Good morning! No one else from our department is here yet besides me and Sana since we came in together, and Chaeyoung who came in with Mina. Everyone else is probably suffering from their hangovers,” Dahyun tells them as they pass by the desk. Jihyo glances at Tzuyu to gauge her reaction at the mention of Sana. As far as she can tell, there is none. She simply nods, puts her hands in her pockets, and strides past them.

 

    “Are you coming?” Tzuyu looks behind her where Jihyo is glued to her spot, admiring her from behind. Mina and Dahyun share a glance, smirking at how starstruck Jihyo looks.

 

    “Huh?”

 

    “Are you going to show me around the office or not?”

 

    “Oh, right! I’m coming,” Jihyo bounds up next to her. She grins up at her boss, who looks down at her with softly shining eyes.

 

    “Alright. Lead the way,” Tzuyu surprises Jihyo by linking their arms together as she speaks. Jihyo blushes before pulling her along.

 

* * *

 

    “Wanna make a bet?” Dahyun elbows Mina as they watch the pair start to walk past the rows of cubicles. Immediately after she finishes her thought, Chaeyoung skids around the corner, practically knocking over Jihyo. She’s pushed into Tzuyu, who has to grab her by the shoulder to keep her from falling over.

 

    “Oh, good morning guys!” she calls to the two during her drive-by before she slides and subsequently slams into the front desk.

 

    “Did I hear someone say ‘bet’? About those two right?” Chaeyoung says in a hushed voice as she nods back at Jihyo and Tzuyu. Just then, Sana comes skidding around the other corner, mirroring Chaeyoung’s entrance. She nearly knocks Jihyo over, from behind this time, just after the poor girl had gotten her bearings. Tzuyu’s arm shoots out in front of Jihyo to keep her from falling.

 

    Jihyo’s already wide eyes get even wider as she stares incredulously at the two coworkers. “What the f—”

 

    “Sorry! Morni—” Sana shouts before proceeding to lose her footing when the carpet of the office ends and the sleek tile of the mini reception area begins. They watch as Sana hits the floor with a thud and her momentum carries her across the tiled floor on her butt into the front desk, right at Chaeyoung’s feet. She pops up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and places her hands on the marbled counter to lean over it, energetically bouncing on her toes. “Did I hear a bet about dating?”

 

    “What the hell kind of hearing do you guys have? Do you have a sixth sense for gossip or something?” Dahyun looks back and forth between them.

 

    “Just for all things gay. Especially when involving friends,” an implied and unsaid “duh” hangs at the end of her statement as Sana casually waves off the comment. Chaeyoung nods fervently in agreement.

 

    “I’ve made a spreadsheet already. I’ll send it around the office for everyone to make bets,” Chaeyoung pulls out her phone.

 

    “You already had a— you were just waiting for this to be brought up?” Dahyun gapes at her. Chaeyoung and Sana exchange glances before shrugging.

 

    “Anyway, I’m betting that they’re gonna kiss by the end of next week and be a couple two weeks from now,” Sana says as she types on her phone.

 

    “That fast? I was betting at least a date, or actually a denying-that-it’s-a-date date by next week and then a couple in a month,” Chaeyoung challenges.

 

    “Have you seen the way they look at each other?”

 

    “..Touche.”

 

    “I’ve seen the way that Jihyo ogles her.. but not Tzuyu.” Dahyun tilts her head.

 

    “Well, we have known her since high school,” Mina reminds her. “We can see that look in her eyes when she’s crushing on someone. She’s better at hiding it now, though.”

 

    “Oh, right. That’s true.”

 

    “Just remember all the walls that Jihyo’s going to have to knock down because of you, Sana.” Said woman hangs her head.

 

    “What’s your bet, Mina?”

 

    “I bet that at some point during this month, something’s going to happen that drives sexual tension through the roof. There’ll probably be either intentional or unintentional flirting or teasing thrown in.”

 

    “Ooohhh,” the three other women nod thoughtfully. “Good old Mina, always the rational one.” Mina just shrugs and rolls her eyes.

 

    “Until then, they’re going to be dancing around in denial of their feelings since Tzuyu’s scared of feelings and Jihyo’s submissive—” Sana and Chaeyoung snicker and wiggle their eyebrows. Mina shoots them a withering look. Dahyun looks between the three, confused.

 

    “Aww,” Sana coos. “You’re so innocent, Dahyunie!”

 

    “She truly is a pure child of God,” Chaeyoung nods and wipes away a fake tear.

 

    “What,” Dahyun whines. “Stop making fun of me and just tell me!”

 

    Sana moves behind the secretary’s desk to whisper in Dahyun’s ear with a smirk. The pale secretary blushes a bright red and smacks Sana’s shoulder before covering her face with her hands. Chaeyoung cackles and Mina shakes her head with a small smile, eyes shining with silent laughter. Sana’s giggles are cut off by a yawn. She nuzzles into Dahyun’s shoulder and groans, closing her eyes to doze off. Dahyun absentmindedly rubs the top of Sana’s head as she continues breezing through company emails. Chaeyoung hops up onto the marble surface, leans back, sticks her head over Mina’s monitor, and starts making idle conversation.

  
  
  


    A few minutes later, the elevator dings and loud chatter fills the small lobby when the metal doors open.

 

    “Good morning Nayeon and Jeongyeon,” Mina sighs without looking up. The married couple doesn’t hear them as they continue to ramble.

 

    “Oh, good morning guys,” Jeongyeon finally greets them as their conversation comes to a lull.

 

    Mina looks pointedly at them, Dahyun just waves, Chaeyoung nods at Jeongyeon, “Sup.”

 

    “Oh… sorry. You greeted us already, huh?” Nayeon rubs the back of her neck. Mina huffs and raises an eyebrow. Nayeon, seemingly not caring about the force she uses, elbows her wife in the ribs. Jeongyeon grunts as she nearly folds into herself from the jab. She glares at her wife who just whistles and looks around innocently.

 

    “I’m sorry—” she sighs. Nayeon nods sharply as if to say “damn right” but Jeongyeon keeps going, “—about Nabongs.”

 

    Nayeon’s head snaps back to her wife, “Why you little…” Her eye twitches as she reaches up and encloses Jeongyeon’s neck lightly in her hands. She starts shaking her back and forth. “That’s it. You’re making dinner.”

 

    “Oh no. Whatever shall I do without your cooking?” Jeongyeon deadpans.

 

    “I’m better at cooking than you!”

 

    “Bitch, you can’t even use a knife properly. You cut strawberries with the fucking DULL SIDE.”

 

    “That happened ONCE, years ago! At least I’ve made AN EFFORT and got better at cooking! You clean and I cook, so I get an all-access pass to your heart because of my food. That’s why I’m the wearer of the pants in this relationship.”

 

    “Until today. The pants are mine now. You have relinquished your power to me!” Jeongyeon breaks into dramatic evil laughter. Nayeon smacks the back of her head to bring her wife’s moment to an abrupt stop. They glare at each other for a few seconds before starting to yell at each other again. Sana, who is now laying on the chair Chaeyoung rolled over for her, whines from where her head rests on Dahyun’s lap. Everyone, except the two secretaries, simultaneously winces at the noise which upsets their previously dormant hangovers.

 

* * *

 

    Jihyo takes Tzuyu out of the breakroom and turns to go lead her to her office. She sighs when yelling echoes down the hall. Suddenly, heavy footsteps grow louder. Jihyo blinks and the next thing she knows, she’s pushed up against the wall and staring at Tzuyu’s chest as Chaeyoung zooms past them with Nayeon right behind her. Jihyo glances up to see Tzuyu’s hand pressed against the wall to the right side of her face, pinning her against it. Her boss looks nonchalant and has her head turned, eyes following the two troublemakers.

 

    “Don’t think I forgot about what happened this morning in the group chat, you little shit!” Nayeon screams as she pursues Chaeyoung who weaves in and out of the aisles between cubicles.

 

    “I’m sorry! I’m fucking sorry!” Chaeyoung yells frantically back at her.

 

    “Then stop running! Why are you so afraid, you apologized!” Nayeon says— still chasing her.

 

    “How about you stop chasing me?!”

 

    “How about you stop running?!”

 

    “Stop it you two! It’s way too early in the morning for this!” Jihyo booms. The heavy patter of feet slows to a stop.

 

    “Sorry, Ji-OWW! Why did you hit me?! I fucking apologized!” Chaeyoung cries out.

 

    “Doesn’t mean I’m not still pissed! Don’t worry, I’m done.” Chaeyoung eyes the older girl suspiciously, tensing her muscles to react. She flinches and throws up her hands into a ridiculous karate pose when Nayeon barely even moves a muscle. She snickers and Chaeyoung pouts and rubs her head as she follows the woman back towards the reception desk.

 

    Tzuyu pushes off the wall and backs away. Jihyo lets out a breath she didn’t know she’s been holding and looks up at her boss. She blushes, “Um… Thanks for that. Also, sorry about them.”

 

    Tzuyu shrugs. “Chaeyoung hasn’t changed much since high school, it seems. This—” she gestures towards where Nayeon and Chaeyoung ran off, “—has got to change. I’ll have a talk with the department at some point. I can tolerate some antics but I won’t be having the people I’m responsible for turning this department into a zoo. We’re supposed to be professionals.”

 

    “That sounds— sounds good! Let me know when I should email everyone about a department meeting.”

 

    “I take it that Jeongyeon didn’t do much to keep them in line?”

 

    “Well, as everyone got closer, the discipline kind of.. deteriorated.” Tzuyu nods thoughtfully.

 

    “I see. So, it became a giant group of friends that barely got any work done on a group project because they were just hanging out instead of working.“

 

    “Yeah, pretty much. We weren’t at peak productivity.” Jihyo rubs the back of her neck bashfully.

 

    “Well, that’s going to change. It’s okay to be friends with coworkers but when the office turns into a fraternity…”

 

    Jihyo lets out a bark of bright laughter and covers her mouth. When she laughs, her eyes squint so she misses when Tzuyu’s mouth twitches into a small proud smile for a brief second. By the time Jihyo finishes laughing and fully opens her eyes again, Tzuyu’s staring emotionlessly at her. Jihyo clears her throat and gestures for them to start moving again.

 

    They finish the tour and Jihyo has Tzuyu introduce herself to the people who didn’t make it to the farewell party. The rest of the day goes off without another big incident, much to Jihyo’s relief. Sana manages to trip only four times, get lost in the office once, and break only the coffee machine, printer/copier, and pencil sharpener this time, which is her new record of the least items broken in a day. Jeong-in only trips three times and pulls a pile of papers down with him only one of those times. Momo almost steals someone else’s food from the breakroom fridge but Lisa comes in to tell her to back off. Chaeyoung and Han only get distracted three times by the sudden need to be artistic and start drawing on the meeting room whiteboard. Nayeon gets lost in her eyes in the bathroom mirror just five times and for seven minutes each time, and she only takes 20 selfies. Yuna and Jisoo only fall asleep two times.

 

    Jihyo doesn’t know how Tzuyu does it, but somehow her mere presence is whipping the office back into respectable shape.


End file.
